Embers Among the Stars
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: Stress is common in high school. A night out with the guys might help Doodie relieve some of his stress. Doodie/Putzie Don't like, don't read


**_Hey again, you guys! If you haven't begun to notice, I seem to write about pairings that aren't common-or maybe even in existence! If I ship it, then I'm gonna write it. And I'm a shipaholic, so if these seem bizarre and uncalled for… I can't help it, sorry. I'm still working on AGAG, but I lost my copy of the movie, so it might take a while ^ ^'_**

**_Anyway, this pairing (Doodie/Putzie) is from Grease: the Musical. If you've watched it but don't remember the two, Doodie is the T-Bird with the squirt gun, and Putzie is the blond one. I don't exactly know where this spawned from, but enjoy...I guess!_**

**_~Goldie_**

A night out with the guys was always a fun time. Ditching the 'rents, cruising around town, and scrapping the rules clearly spelled out 'wild time' for Doodie. _Well, if I paid attention in English, it would._ Said Greaser cringed, remembering one of the many times he was scolded for his grades. Taking a drag, Doodie decided to forget about his problems and came back down to Earth-more specifically, to the back of the soon-to-be fastest car around (_Greased Lightning,_ Danny had called it earlier in the week). Kenickie was running on about some dumb chick he hooked up with the other night, and the whole group began teasing him about how 'affectionate-like' he was talking.

"Hey! I don't see any of _you_ losers hookin' up, so get off my back about it!"

In the end, only Kenickie and Danny were laughing.

_Yeah, it's not like it's that hard for me to hook up with someone. I'm the best there is! _ Doodie thought, obviously fooling himself. _Serious! It's not like I've never been asked before 'bout it… _While that was true, being asked **once** is hardly something to boast about. _It's just that I'm… busy with different stuff to do. I am a very busy man, of course. It takes me a whole five months to think about __**one specific thing**__, you know. _

The others burst out laughing at something they saw down the street, knocking Doodie off his 'train of thought', jumping at that interruption. Immediately, they stared at the flustered teen, and continued to laugh. Harder, even! Getting through embarrassing situations wasn't one of his strong suits, so it was no surprise when he flushed a deep red. "Careful, man! That cat almost scared you off the hood!"

"What? Can't take a little superstition?"

When he had enough, he grumbled "Alright guys, I get it! Now shut up."

Everyone turned their attention to whatever Danny was talking about. Within seconds, an arm nudged his side. "Don't worry about it." Someone whispered.  
It was the light-blond goof, Putzie.

_Talk about specific. _Doodie shrugged, trying miserably to hide the still-apparent red dusting his face. _It should be long gone by now!_

"You were just busy. I can tell. School shoved its fist up your ass?" It was a sudden question, just not unexpected. Putzie could always tell if someone had _something_ going on. Doodie looked to the other, and whispered, "Nah. It's just…" _don't say anything. Or if you have to, just ...be careful. _Doodie turned his eyes away from Putzie's, "Nothin'. Just going over some crazy shit in my head right now." The blond T-bird smiled. _Crazy adorable messed-up thinkin' shit, to be exact._

"Well, life is full of crazy shit."

"Yep." _Don't stare at him, just don't…well, only for a second. I can't help it. Sue me, I'm stealing some minutes._

The two were quietas they smoked, listening to the two in the front row scold the other with them in the back. Putzie had something to say, obviously, but was hesitant.

"What?" Doodie asked. "You have something to spit out, so you might as well."

The blond turned toward the brunette, "I know what I do when _my _head is full. It might help you…"

"Pfft, I'll try anything." The exaggeration of the century, but it wouldn't matter.

Silence.

"What is it, Putzie."

"…promise you won't call me a pansy."

"Alright."

He looked towards the other Greasers and, satisfied they weren't paying attention, he took a deep breath, clenched his eyes closed and spoke. "When my head is full…I look at the stars." Not hearing a response from the other, he opened his eyes.

Doodie's face was formed into a look of…shock? Or was it wonder? Heck, it could be disbelief if you read him right. As quick as it appeared, the face was replaced by a teasing grin.

"….pansy."

"Hey!" Putzie began hitting him on the back, but ended up laughing with him.

"Seriously, man. It helps, trust me on this one."

He would trust him on _any _ones. Even if it was one where he needed to drink acid, because in the end, it wouldn't be acid!

_Off-topic much?_

"Besides, if you asked any of the other guys, they would probably say something along the lines of fucking someone."

"Not that it wouldn't work, though!"

They laughed harder, earning stares from the other passengers.

Once they calmed down, Putzie reached for a cigarette, but found his pack empty. "Ugh, can I have one of your cigs?"

Doodie looked, handing him the one from his lips. "You can have this one. It's the last I've got." Putzie looked at him, and then took the cigarette, taking a drag out of it. As he released the smoke slowly, Doodie watched, mesmerized. No reason why, but…just 'cause it was Putzie looking peaceful.

"Thanks." They both smiled.

By that time, the clock read 1:13.

Not that anyone cared, though.

It was close to 5:00, so everyone was being dropped off home in order to salvage some sleep. Doodie needed someone to help him into his room, since his parents lived in a two-floor house, and his room was as high as it could be. There was a tree that would help him get up halfway, but he would need a boost to reach the windowsill. Seeing as how Putzie was one of the last ones to be dropped off, he was the volunteer. Climbing up the tree, Putzie looked towards the other and asked "Are you sure your parents won't hear us out here?"

"Hey, if an _earthquake_ ain't gonna wake them, then _we_ sure aren't."

Finishing the descent and successfully making it into his room, Doodie stretched his arms.

"Well, 'night, Putz." he yawned.

"Hold on!"

That caused the brunette to look back towards the window, seeing Putzie heave himself up, so that he was visible. His hair was ruffled from the tree climb, and there were leaves sticking out of it. _Not a bad look for him. Well, minus the leaves._

"C'mere."

Walking over, Doodie questioned why, receiving no answer. He bent down, at eye level with Putzie.

"So…" the other was hesitant, but managed, "…um, if you're ever…stressed out again, and the star thing doesn't work… just, uh, lemmie know. Cause," the blond looked to the side, tainted pink, then focused back on the person standing in front of him.

He inched closer, then whispered, "If…._fucking_ is what really cures your stress…then I wouldn't mind helping out where I can."

For a second, Doodie just stared with a '_what'_ expression adorning his face. And then it clicked.

He wanted to have sex.

With _him_.

_Is he serious?_

"Wait, Putzie, are you-"

Lips met his, roughly, and unexpectedly. The other attacked his mouth, bringing his answer across loud and clear. Doodie realized what was happening, and kissed back. What, he wasn't stupid enough to let this chance pass him up. But just before he decided to pull Putzie into his room for a little _"stress relief session", _Kenickie wailed on the horn, startling the two Greasers and abruptly ending the moment. Putzie inched off the windowsill, and looked up questioningly. Doodie was looking down at him. Obviously, Putzie wanted an answer, so he'd give him one.

"You're a sick man, Putz… Coincidentally, so am I."

The blond beamed, "Alright! Well, I gotta go. Ring me whenever you're in the mood, and I'll be ready." He winked, then shimmied back down the tree, running towards the fuming Kenickie. The brunette watched the car leave, and looked up at the sky.

The stars were still out, and they were shining bright.


End file.
